User blog:Firefly-Fan/Possible Justice League Members For The Live Action Film
With the announcement of Ben Affleck in Batman Vs Superman and the rumours of David Tennant being eyed for the role of Plastic Man in the (hopefully) upcoming Justice League film I thought I'd write a blog on who is rumoured to be appearing in the film and at the end I'll write a little bit about who I think should be in the team roster for this film. Superman This one's pretty much a no-brainer. The Man of Steel (no matter how much i disliked it) was a financial success and David S Goyer has stated that this film is intended to be the first step into a larger universe. I would assume that the studio is going to get Cavill back in the role of Superman and I hope they do as he was one of the redeeming factors of the Man of Steel for me. Batman With the news of Ben Affleck being cast in the role in the upcoming Batman Vs Superman movie I think that Batman would be built up to join a Justice League movie from there. I'd like to see what Affleck can do with the role before I judge whether I want to see him in the JLA movie but I personally think that he's gonna nail the role. Wonder Woman A movie for the Amazing Amazon feels like it's been in development for a decade now (oh yeah, it has been!) and I really hope DC decides to move forward with their Wonder Woman TV project entitled Amazon. I think this would give them a good chance to put Wonder Woman in a shared universe (with Arrow) without having to take too many risks. I'd love to see her portrayed by Bridget Reagan in a live action television series and film but if Amy Manson (Torchwood) is still up for the role I'd be fine with that too. Green Lantern As one one the six people on the planet who liked his solo film released in 2011, I really don't want to see this character rebooted. That however seems inevitable as the film bombed at the box-office. When the character is rebooted I would love to see Chris Pine (Star Trek) as Hal Jordan however if John Stewart is used, I'd love seeing Michael Jai White in the role. The Flash This is where I really hope that the Arrow universe ties into the films. I think that the Flash is perfect for his own live action television series as I think that he's a bit risky for a film. Tying the television DC universe to the Justice League movie. would be a great way to give us pre-established versions of Flash, Green Arrow (more on him later) and hopefully Wonder Woman. It would also help us to feel like the Justice League movie isn't being rushed. Aquaman Now here's a character that has yet to be done right in live action (though I do think that Warner Bros came close with the 2006 TV pilot). I think that it would be a good idea for this character to be introduced in the Justice League movie and afterwards if the character is well-received, then I'll leave it up to the studio to decide what to do with the him. I'd love to see Hartley in the role again as I felt he nailed it in the 2006 Martian Manhunter This is a character who I think is almost the most essential of the team. In the DCAU he was the one who assembled the team and his home seems to have always been with the team, which is why I don't think he'd work in his own movie. I'd love to see Doug Jones given a chance in the role if the character was included in a live action film. Cyborg The reason I said "if" when I was talking about Martian Manhunter is because Martian Manhunter is no longer a member of the League in the New 52. He has been replaced with Cyborg. I have extremely mixed feelings on this as I love the character of Martian Manhunter but I love the character of Cyborg just as much if not more. I'd love to see this character played by Donald Glover in a live action film. (Green) Arrow Arrow in my opinion is one of the best comic book television series ever made. I would love to see this show tie into the DC Cinematic Universe. I think Stephen Amell is perfect as Green Arrow and he would be awesome in the Justice League movie. This might also give us a chance to see Ryan Reynolds' Green Lantern suit up for the Justice League movie as the character is rumoured to exist in the same universe as Arrow. My Choice For The Roster I've found that the roster for the Justice League usually consists of seven members so I've narrowed my list down to the seven who i think need to be in the film. My roster for the Justice League movie would consist of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Martian Manhunter and Cyborg. I am a huge fan of the New 52 but I feel like Martian Manhunter really should have been included. I thought that the character was nailed in the New Frontier animated film and I'd love to see the character done right in a live action film. I really want Cyborg to be in the Justice League movie as I feel that this would dramatically increase his popularity and maybe even spawn a solo film for the character. He's one of the most interesting heroes to me and he'd help bring some diversity to the team. Who do you want to see in the Justice League movie roster? Leave me a comment below. Category:Blog posts